


Your Queen

by delicatelamb (littlelambie)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Hades gets called a slave, I'll do it later, Pegging, fdom x msub, needs editing honestly, persephone doms and tops hades and that's canon imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelambie/pseuds/delicatelamb
Summary: Hades is a hard-working king in charge of the land of the dead, but he's still nothing but a slave when it comes to his queen, Persephone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Your Queen

Hades has had a long day, but he knows Persephone will make it all better. He loves that he can just let go with her and forget everything else.

And she loves fingering him and seeing how her big, tall husband trembles and lets out delicate, high-pitched noises. She loves how he unintentionally starts to move back on her fingers just the tiniest bit. She loves the view of Hades on all fours, gently whispering “Persephone, Persephone”.

When he’s stretched enough, she caresses his ass and asks gently, “Does my pathetic slave want my cock in his hole?”

Hades is usually very proud, unwilling to beg. But for Persephone, he will do anything. And he opens his mouth and begs and begs for her cock- “Please, Persephone, please, fuck me with your big cock.”

Persephone smiles wickedly, swiftly smacking his ass. “What was that, slave? What did you call me?” She smacks him again. “You know better than to refer to me by my name.”

He whines and shivers, struggling not to arch his back, desperate to have her inside of him. “I- I’m sorry, my Queen.” Hades closes his eyes tightly. “Please- please fuck me, my Queen. Please, I’m begging you.”

“That’s better.” She positions her cock against her hole, and practically hisses, “Beg like the slut you are, slave.”

“Please, please, please, fuck me, my Queen, please give me your cock, please-“ With every desperate plea, Hades can feel her slipping deeper inside of him. It gets hard to think. “My- my Queen, please, fuck, please-“

Persephone gets completely inside of him and rubs his back a little. “I fill you up so well, don’t I, Hades? It’s like your hole was made for me.”

Hades struggles to speak, feeling every inch of her in his hole. “My Queen... my Queen... please...”

“What is it now, slave? Is me being inside of you not enough?” Persephone giggles. “Maybe I should take my cock out.”

“No, please-“

But before he can beg anymore, Persephone is almost pulling completely out, loving how Hades cries and how his hole clenches tighter. “You want your Queen’s cock?”

“Yes, fuck me, yes, please.” Hades’ voice gets higher and shakier.

Persephone pushes back inside of him before pulling back, slowly starting to fuck him, and she moans, loving how Hades gets needier and needier.

It isn’t long before Persephone is fucking him deep, grunting and taunting her husband, who just wants more and more. He wants to be fucked until he can’t think anymore.

And Persephone just wants to fuck him until she feels the full extent of her power.

“What’s my name, slave?” Persephone growls as she grips his hips.

“My Queen, my Queen, my Queen-“

“That’s right, I’m your Queen. And who are you?”

Hades pants, rocking back against her cock, only thinking about having her fuck him over and over again. “My Queen’s slave, I’m a slave-“

“Good boy, that’s right. You’re nothing but a slave.” Persephone fucks him faster and faster, watching Hades’ arms drop as he falls onto his shoulders and moans loudly. “Don’t think about anything but this. This is all you’re good for. All you can do is be fucked.”

Whining loudly, he responds, “Yes, my Queen, yes-“

He’s so fucked out that he doesn’t even realize he’s cumming, making a mess on their bed, and that only makes him more mindless. And when Persephone slows down, stroking his back because she knows that this is where she needs to stop, Hades whines, wanting more.

“Shhh, Hades, baby.” She fucks him slower and slower, making sure to ease him out of it. “It’s time to calm down now, okay? Let your Queen take care of things.”

Hades feels hazy but nods, whimpering softly as Persephone coos at him. He doesn’t even realize she’s pulling out until he feels his hole is empty. “My- my Queen- please-“ he says softly.

Persephone moves to sit next to him, guiding him off his knees and helping him lay down close to her. “Shh, it’s okay, Hades. Your Queen is right here.”

“Please- fuck me...”

She gently holds his face and kisses him before looking him in the eyes. “No more fucking right now, okay, Hades?”

“But-“

She shushes him again. “Be a good boy and listen to your Queen, okay?”

He closes his eyes and nods, leaning into her touch.

Persephone smiles, “I’m gonna clean you up now, okay? It’s been a long day and now you’re very tired, but your Queen is gonna take care of you.” She makes a bowl of water and a cloth appear beside her.

“Yes, my Queen.” Hades relaxes and opens his eyes to look at his wife.

“You work so hard, Hades,” she starts as she washes him up between his legs. “You do so much, and you’re no slave, you’re such an amazing king. But you’re still just so sensitive, and I have to take care of you sometimes.”

He whispers carefully, “I like...my Queen taking care of me...”

She smiles. “You can call me Persephone now, Hades.”

Hades shakes his head. “My Queen.”

Smiling wider, Persephone has the water and cloth disappear and starts to take her husband into her arms. “Your Queen.”


End file.
